Harvest Days
by K'Arthur
Summary: Nine years after the events of Suikoden III, Percival gives Chris a special gift for Harvest. Told in the first person by their six-year old son, Ryan. (A holiday special set in the realm of Missing in Action) Complete.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is a short story, set in the same 'ficverse' as _Missing in Action_, and takes place about two years prior to the events of MIA. I've included as many characters as I could that have endeared themselves to myself and my fellow Suikofans. Some I managed to work in, others I was forced to give a name cameo only, since I couldn't feasibly think of a way to get them to Iksay for the Harvest Festival.

Also, I'm honored to borrow Straya's Ardeth and Jael, and MercWanderer's Rachel.

* * *

_**Harvest Days  
**_**Prologue**

* * *

_I guess everyone has one particular holiday that stands out as the most memorable. Looking back on my meager fifteen years, I only need to consider for a moment before the image of the most perfect Harvest Festival comes to mind. To this day, I can see it all—the beautiful decorations, the smell of delicious food, and the laughter of the people who made it so special._

_The Harvest Festival in Iksay Village is the greatest honor that we can offer to the goddess Sadie. Every year, people come from miles around to enjoy the hospitality of our tiny farming town. We spend three days in celebration of our blessings, and although Yule is more of a national holiday for Zexens, the Harvest is considered the most important to those of us in the agrarian parts of the country._

_The year that I still consider the best Harvest celebration started just like the others. The weather had changed for the winter, and the sliver of moon that indicated the start of the festival hung in the sky acting as a beacon to those who would be traveling. _

_I was only six years old that year and my father had been away with the war. It had been a good two months since his last visit, and I feared that he wouldn't be able to make it home. I remember sitting outside the day before the Festival was to start, watching the street and praying that he would be home in time for the celebration. All day I sat there, outside on the front steps of our small house with my eyes focused on the distance. He would be easy to spot, because he always traveled in his uniform and armor. _

_Although we lived off the main streets of the village, I knew Father would ride right through the center of town to wave to the old ladies. He'd grown up here, and everyone knew him. The people of our town considered him a hero, because he was one of the Six Mighty Knights, and the only one to not be of noble birth. _

_By the time the sun had begun set on that long and tiresome day, he still hadn't arrived. I was beginning to worry, but I did my best to hide my anxiety for the sake of my mother, and I believe that she did the same for me._

_And that's where this story begins…at the end of the year, the day before the Festival was to start, nine years ago. Although at first, it didn't seem like it was going to be a good one…

* * *

It is going to be a beautiful day tomorrow. I can tell by the sunset. The sky is red, and when it's red it is clear. Sadie will bless us with good weather. That's what the old women in town say. They told me that they've never had rain on Harvest Days. They said that Sadie likes her festival more than we do. I don't know about that. I never asked her. But I will take their word for it._

The party tomorrow will be exciting and I'm just happy to see it all put together. I'm sitting on the front step to my house and watching some of the men tend the meat on the pit fire. They are laughing and drinking. I think that boar has been roasting for a day now. By tomorrow it will be fully cooked. Mother said if they cook it that slow it would taste better. I don't really understand that, but I trust her.

The people working in the sunset are fun to watch. But they are not the reason I'm out here tonight. I picked up a packed dirt ball and threw it, just to see it explode into a cloud. Then Charlotte walked by and I tossed a big one right at her feet. She's the girl who lives a few doors down. She's always coming by and wanting to play. I don't want to play with her. Not because she's a girl, but because she's annoying.

"Ryan!" She screamed. "It's not nice to throw dirt at a lady!"

I laughed and then stuck my tongue out her. She hates that more than I hate her screaming.

"You are disgusting!" She yelled.

I didn't care if she thought I was disgusting. I thought she was a bother. So I started to chase her. I think she likes being chased, so I picked up some more dirt bombs and threw them at her as she ran in circles from me. Oh, and she was still screaming.

And then…I heard it. My mother called me in and she sounded mad. She was standing on the steps scowling at me. I stopped in my tracks and Charlotte laughed. I wanted to throw another dirt bomb and hit her right in the back. After curtseying to my mother, she ran off. I know she was happy that I got in trouble.

I half-listened as my mother fussed at me about the way I treat Charlotte. It's all been said before and there's no use in arguing. She's right. I should be nicer to girls. Father says that someday I'll appreciate them. I doubt that, if they're anything like Charlotte.

When my mother was done blessing me out, she went inside and got some ears of corn. I knew what was coming next. I was going to have to shuck them. I hate doing that. It's the worst job ever. I'd rather muck stalls than do this, because it's so boring and because knights have to care for horses but they don't shuck corn. I'm going to be a knight so I have to learn those things, but she knows that I hat this so I'm sure that's why she makes me do it.

I heard the door close behind me as I was left with the corn. I grabbed an ear and started to peel back the rough green layers. Even though I was mad, I was happy that I got to stay outside. I wanted to be the first to greet Father when he came home. He always came home for the Festival, even with the war going on.

Three ears of corn later, and the little blond hairs from the ears all over my shirt, I was still hopefully looking towards the town gate. The sun was leaving us, and I knew my father wouldn't travel at night if he didn't have to, so I was getting nervous.

Mother opened the door and let me back in. She took two ears of the corn and put them in a pot. I guess Father wasn't coming home after all. Maybe she knew? I don't think so, because she always tells us.

"Come on, Ryan," she said, as I gave one last glimpse towards the east. "It's getting late and we still have to eat dinner."

"Yes, Mother."

And then the door clicked closed.

We ate in silence. I knew Mother was nervous now, because every time a horse would pass the house, she'd sit up a little straighter in the hopes it would stop. But each time it happened, they never stopped.

She put Geoffrey to bed right after dinner, but let me stay up a little later. I went to my room and picked up the small gifts I had made for Mother and Father for Harvest. They weren't much. Just little cards I made. I made one for Geoff, too, but he can't read so I didn't write anything in it.

I decided to wait and give her the card in the morning, even though we usually gave presents the night before Harvest. Maybe Father is late because he is busy buying her a really special present? Yes. I bet that's what happened. He probably had to go all the way to Vinay del Zexay to get it. Last year he gave her a new pair of earrings. They must have been very expensive.

I went back downstairs and saw her looking out the window. I guess another horse had passed. I asked her to tell me a story about when she was the Captain of the Knights. She gave me a smile and told me it was too late and that I needed to go to bed. She never likes to talk about that, I guess. She always has an excuse. I have to get all the stories from Father and Uncle Borus.


	2. Day One

_**Harvest Days  
**_**DayOne**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I ran downstairs hoping that Father had come in the middle of the night while I was asleep. I guess he hadn't because my mother was sleeping on the couch in the keeping room. She must have been waiting for him for all night. 

I decided to let her sleep and went to check on Geoff. He's almost three now but he still needs people to look after him. He was already awake. I told him to be extra good because Mother was not going to be in the best of moods. I didn't explain why.

We went downstairs and Mother was up. She sent me to get some eggs from the chickens for breakfast. I'm not allowed in the barn without permission, but the chicken coop is different. It's smaller and smells worse. I didn't complain today, though. I brought her the eggs and she cooked them. Hardboiled. My favorite!

I decided to make myself scarce again, because she really seemed to be worried and probably wanted to be left alone. But as I opened the door to go out to the square, I jumped back. There was some strange man standing on our front steps. He was tall and looked very strong. He had dark blond hair that fell to his shoulders, silvery eyes and looked really mean. I slammed the door and called for my mother. She came running from the kitchen.

"There's a man at the door!"

"A man? Oh Ryan, it must be one of the neighbors—"

I stood in front of her. No one was going to come in and hurt my mother! A second later the door opened, and Father walked in. He wasn't wearing his armor. Just the special coat the knights get to wear. I wish he had his armor on. He looks so important when he wears it.

He patted me on the head and said with grin, "Careful who you slam doors on, Ryan."

I glared as he walked up to Mother and gave her a kiss. He always gives her a kiss when he comes home. I never like to watch and I always want to leave them alone, but I was afraid to go outside. I know I didn't slam the door on him. There was some strange man on the step—or least there had been—and he was probably still out there somewhere.

When they were done kissing he smiled at her said, "I apologize for my tardiness, my love, but it took some time for me to procure your present."

Father always likes to use big words. I guess I was right. I guess he had to get her a present.

"Oh?" she said, still hugging him. "What is it?"

He winked at her and then smiled at me. "Well, if Ryan hasn't scared them all away—"

"Scared who?" she asked, still not letting go of him.

"You'll see," he said as he pulled away from her and walked back to the door. He leaned up against it. "I know that you miss our friends because we rarely see them. So, I brought them all to you."

"Percy!" She smiled. "All of them?"

"Well, not all of them, I must confess. Louis was planning on coming, but a big vote came up. Torrie couldn't leave the store because Lord Robert is out on one of his ships and Leo needed to stay behind at Brass Castle because one of his daughters is going to have a baby any day now."

My mother tried to push him out of the way of the door. "Let them in, already!"

Father grinned and pulled it open. In came the tall blond man. I saw that he was wearing a plain red shirt and black pants, so he probably wasn't all that important. Still, he looked at me and laughed before giving my mother a hug. "Milady, I'm afraid I gave poor Ryan a fright," he said in a loud, scratchy voice as he put his arms around her. "I guess he doesn't remember me."

I made a face at him. Of course I didn't remember him. Whoever he was. Then more people came in the door. Soon there was a whole lot of them standing there in the kitchen. I looked up at them, but I only knew Uncle Borus. He picked me up, gave me a hug and sat me up on his shoulders. I wish he'd visit more often.

Sitting up so high I could see the people and not just their legs. There was the blond man, a short dark-haired lady, two people with funny looking ears and a kid about my age with dark blond hair.

They all surrounded my mother and gave her hugs. She smiled broadly at all the people and Father just watched. He looked very happy. I don't know why. A bunch of strange people in my house wouldn't make me happy.

Then I noticed something. All the people called Mother "milady," which is really strange. She lost her title when she married Father and no one called her that anymore except Uncle Borus and she'd get mad when he did. I wondered if these people were some of the Six Mighty Knights that I'd hear stories about. Mother told me they all visited when I was born but I don't remember that. So, I whispered into my uncle's ear, "Who are they?"

He smiled at me and put me back on the floor to meet the people who were finally quieting down. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to bow or just offer my hand, so I kinda just stood there as he pointed all of them out.

The scary blond man (although he didn't look that scary now that he was laughing) was Lord Salome. He was the Captain of the Knights now. I didn't recognize him because he wasn't wearing his uniform. If I was the Captain of the Knights, I'd wear my uniform all the time.

The short lady was his wife, Lady Ardeth. She walked very slowly and held his arm a lot. She had a weird thing strapped to her leg. I tried not to look at it because that would be rude. But I was curious about it.

The two funny-eared people were elves. I remember from Father's stories that there was an elf knight named Roland. He was tall and skinny with funny lavender hair. Uncle Borus said he was nice, but a little dull. He whispered that part to me so I probably shouldn't repeat it. The other elf was a girl, and she had green hair. Her name is Nei. I wonder how elves get such weird colored hair?

Then Uncle Borus scooted me through the crowd to meet the boy. He was taller than me but the noise and people didn't seem to bother him as much. It really wasn't bothering me, though. I just didn't know what was going on.

He held out his hand to me and told his name was Jael. I did what Father had taught me and introduced myself like a gentleman. I didn't really know what to say after that so I asked him if he wanted to go outside. He smiled at me and then asked Lord Salome if he could go. I looked at the two of them. They looked a bit alike, but not like Father and I. People in town say I scare them because I look so much like him.

Anyway, his father said fine and mine told me to go throw some flakes of hay to the horses. I also got the usual warnings. Put on my jacket, stay out of the hayloft, don't hassle people, and be back before lunch.

* * *

We walked out to the barn and I got a better look at Jael. He was a few inches taller than me and probably a year or so older. He had dark blond hair and gray-green eyes. His skin was darker than mine, too. He seemed very normal, and maybe a little boring. 

Anyway, next to the barn there was a big, covered carriage. I'd never seen it before. It was black and looked pretty fancy.

"That's ours," Jael said as I stood on my toes to look inside. It had leather seats. "That's how we got here."

"Oh. You didn't ride?"

He shook his head. "It would be too far for Mother and Lord Roland's lady friend. We came all the way from Vinay del Zexay."

I've never ridden in a carriage, just a cart. Still, I knew that riding was more fun than just sitting in something that moves so slow. "Must have been boring and long."

"No," he said with a smile. "My father can drive four-in-hand and I got sit up on the bench with him. I got to hold the whip."

I was impressed. Four-in-hand is hard, or at least that's what I've heard. Lord Salome must be very strong. "Can you ride?" I had to ask. I wasn't sure if they taught riding to boys in the city, even though I don't remember ever going there.

"Sure."

I sorta felt dumb for asking, but I just wanted to know. I wanted to show him Rhubarb, my pony. I bet he didn't have his own pony. "Let's feed the horses. Do you know how to pull flakes of hay?"

Jael nodded. "We have horses, too."

"Oh."

I opened the side door to the barn. We have twelve stalls but only use four. Ten of them were full now, though. The horses hung their heads over the doors and a few snorted. They were hungry. I saw that Father had taken a bale of hay down from the loft. I guess he planned on sending me out here. I don't mind, though.

I picked off a flake and flung it into the first stall. The horse there was Father's black charger. He was a very fast horse. I wasn't allowed to ride him. I pointed to him and said to Jael, "That's Mercury."

"I know. Your father, Lord Borus, and Lord Roland rode alongside our carriage."

I was pretty annoyed that Jael knew all these things. "Oh."

Jael took a flake and tossed it to the horse in the next stall. It was a big chestnut, probably about 16.2 hands. I'm getting better at guessing hands. Father told me I that need to learn that so I've been practicing. "This is Ace. He's one of my father's carriage horses." He pointed to the three horses in the next three stalls. They all looked like Ace—big, brown, and boring. "The others are Queen, Joker and Jack. Father bought them as a team to draw the carriage but they ride well, too."

"Have you ridden them?" I asked. I doubted he had.

"Only Queen. The others are too high strung."

I nodded, but I bet he didn't ride that big horse unless he had a lead on.

We fed the carriage horses and then came to a tall bay. It was Lord Roland's horse. Jael said his name was Kireba. I guess that's an elf name or something. Then we took care of Mother's two horses. The first was her horse when she was a knight. Phoenix is her name and she's gray and retired. The other is a chestnut mare named Ladybug. She's fast but she's calm.

The last horse was Uncle Borus's. His name is Stratus. Father says he's a red chestnut. He's pretty, but he's not very nice, especially when he sees food. He pinned his ears as I moved closer with the hay. I stood a good distance back and threw it over the door. I didn't want to get bit or anything.

I walked back to the bale and got half a flake. My pony doesn't eat as much as the horses. He can't stick his head over his door, either. I opened the stall and he sneezed at me. It was gross but I'm used to it. Jael was still watching Stratus throw his head around like a fool. I called him over since my pony is more interesting than a stupid mean horse. "This is Rhubarb. He's mine."

"He looks like a nice pony."

"Yeah. Except he's fat. But he's good to me." He's a bay and his mane is really thick. I gave him a pat on the neck as he grabbed some of the hay out of my arms. "Father said because he doesn't have any white socks he'll never go lame." I put the rest of the hay down and he started to eat it. I backed out of the stall and closed the door. Mother says it's rude to stare at people when they eat.

Jael nodded and we started to walk back the way we came. He didn't seem too impressed with my pony.

"Do you have a pony?"

"No."

See. I knew it. He was jealous. "Rhubarb is my most precious possession. What's yours?"

He stopped and looked at me and he didn't seem too happy. I guess I was sorta being a brat. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a medallion on a necklace. It was gold and had an 'H' carved into it. There were two deer heads on either side of the H and at the bottom it said something strange. I couldn't read it.

Jael must have known that because he spoke. "It says 'discere est vincere.' It's my family's motto in some old language. It means 'to learn is to conquer.'"

"Oh," I said. I didn't think we had a motto. "What's a motto?"

"It's a saying that you live by."

"I guess ours would be 'Don't hassle people.' My parents say that to me an awful lot."

He smiled and tucked it back under his shirt. "My father gave me that on my last birthday. He said that it has been in our family for generations and it's always passed down to the oldest boy."

Right then I decided Jael was a nice kid, even if I wasn't being nice. Even when I was being snotty he was polite. "I'm sorry for being a brat," I said.

"It's all right. I get bratty, too." He held his hand out to me. "Let's be friends, Ryan."

I shook his hand and smiled. "All right."

* * *

We went back to the house and ate lunch and then went out to the street and down to the square. People from the town all waved to me and one of the old ladies asked me if my father was home yet. I nodded to her and she gave me a piece of chocolate. She gave one to Jael, too. 

"Do you know everyone here?" he asked me as he ate the candy.

"Yeah. My father's famous."

Jael just smiled. "Where I live, I'm not allowed to walk on the streets alone."

"Well that's because it's a big city," I said matter-of-factly.

"So what's this Festival for?" he asked as we made our way to the area where the buskers were. I always like to watch them when they come for Harvest.

I stared at him for a moment. I thought city kids got to go to a real school and learn important things. Maybe they didn't study that yet. "It's to celebrate the blessings of the goddess Sadie."

"Who's Sadie?"

I thought he was fooling with me, but he sounded too serious. I pulled his sleeve and dragged him out of the crowd and next to Charlotte's house. (Why did it have to be Charlotte's house!) "You don't know who Sadie is? How can you not? Are you a Zexen?" I asked, probably rather rudely. But he did have darker skin, so maybe he was really a Karayan in disguise.

"Yes," he replied. "But where I'm from we don't celebrate the Harvest, and we pray to Loa."

"Oh," I said. I probably should have apologized. But I didn't. "Mother talks about Loa sometimes."

"Knights swear an oath to her and on the Zexen Crest," Jael said. I guess he's smarter than I thought.

"You know about that?"

"Of course," he said, but he wasn't annoyed with me.

"Well, I guess you would," I said as I scratched the back of my neck. "Since your father is the Captain of the Knights."

"Yes, and I read."

"Me too."

"I just never heard of this Festival or of Sadie. My father just came home a few nights ago and said we were going on a trip. I didn't ask too many questions. He looked very tired and went right to bed after dinner."

I nodded to him and led him back towards the crowd around the musicians. It seemed we had a lot in common. "I know how you feel. I want my father to tell me stories about the war, but he won't."

"Mine either. He never wants to talk about it."

A few minutes later we stood in front of the stage that had been built just for the Festival. A new group of performers was starting to play. It was a sorta fast song that goes to some traditional dance. Father does it very well, but Mother always looks dizzy when she tries. I moved away to let the people form their circles, because it's one of those strange dances you do in big circles, but then Charlotte showed up.

"Hello Ryan," she said trying to sound sweet as her curly blonde hair bounced annoyingly.

"Hi Charlotte," I replied. I needed to get Jael out of there before she started to make a bother of herself.

"Let's dance, Ryan," she said.

I scowled at her. Not even a minute and she's being a pest. "I don't want to dance."

"I'll dance with you," Jael said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He introduced himself and took her hand like a gentleman. Then they joined the dance. I guess he knew it because he followed the steps perfectly. He even made Charlotte look good, and she always steps on my toes.

When they were done with the dance—I think it's called a Reel—she even curtseyed to him. She never curtseys to me, even when Father makes me dance with her. They walked back over to me and she smarted off again. "I can't believe that you have friends like Jael! Friends that know how to dance with a lady."

I shrugged at her as she started with the whole 'lady' thing again. "He's here visiting from Vinay del Zexay."

"They dance like this _there_?" she asked.

He nodded to her. "Yes, but usually it's inside and at a ball. I have to go to them with my parents a lot. It's more fun to dance than to just sit around and watch adults talk."

Charlotte stared at him. "Tell me about the balls! Do the ladies dress like princesses?"

He smiled. "Some even wear tiaras."

"What's a tiara?"

"It's like a crown. My mother has one. She looks beautiful when she puts on her gowns. So does my Aunt Rachel."

"Your family must be rich," Charlotte said.

"His father is the Captain of the Knights," I said.

She stared at him and then shook her head at me. "Why's he hanging around with you, then?"

I wanted to throw something at her, but Jael just smiled. I wish he'd stop doing that. It's just letting her win. He said, "Our parents are very good friends."

"Oh," she said. "My daddy says that Ryan's mother is a traitor."

"She's not a trader," I said. "She doesn't even own a store."

Jael whispered into my ear. He told me that Charlotte mean a different kind of trader—a really bad kind. Now I really wish I had a mouse's tail or a piece of dirt to throw at her.

"That's not true!" I yelled.

"Daddy says it is," she spat.

Jael held his hands up. "It's not true, Charlotte."

She listened to him for some reason. Then my father called us to go back to the house, so we could get away before she made him dance again. But then, he probably would have liked it.

* * *

We went back to the house and had some juice and the adults sat around and talked and talked and talked. Finally they stopped talking long enough to go out to the Festival. Charlotte was still there, and she kept hassling Jael, but he didn't get ugly with her like I usually did. Uncle Borus laughed and said something that made Lord Salome scowl, but I couldn't hear what it was. 

All the adults danced. Mother doesn't like to dance, but she still did—with all of the men in our group. She was smiling. I think they had some wine while Jael and I were out. A lot of them were laughing. I'm not allowed to have wine, but I know it makes people laugh. Although sometimes when Father and Uncle Borus drink wine, they argue. Mother doesn't let them in the house when they do that.

After awhile, an unusual looking man approached us. He was really, really skinny and had a nose that looked like you could hang a rope on it. His clothes were really colorful, and he carried a violin. I figured he was a minstrel. He bowed to the group but he didn't start to play like musicians usually did when they came up to you.

Instead, he started talking to the lady elf very quietly. The other adults started to move on, except Lord Roland. I wanted to stay and hear them, but Father pulled my hand. I looked back and the three of them were talking. Father jerked my arm and I turned around. I guess that was one of those adult discussions I wasn't supposed to be interested in, but I wanted to know who the man was and what Lord Roland and his lady friend wanted with him.

We walked on and visited some of the craftsmen who were selling their wares. Lady Ardeth bought a blanket from one of them. It looked like a Calerian blanket. Traders from all over come to the Festival, even from as far away as that.

A little later I saw Nei up on stage with the strange man from earlier. She was playing an instrument with strings that she held on her lap. She was pretty good at it. The man looked very happy and they had a lot of people dancing. Lord Roland just stood and watched, but he didn't look mad. He looked peaceful. I'm glad whatever they were talking about earlier wasn't a problem.

Our group got a lot of attention as we wandered around the Festival. Mother didn't seem to mind for a change. Maybe because there were others there to share it this time. We ate some of the food the people were serving and it was a nice supper. Then Dorothy, one of the ladies of the village, reminded my mother that she was supposed to have some corn ready for tomorrow. Mother smiled. I'm sure she remembered. She did the corn on the Second Day of Harvest every year.

* * *

Just after supper, Mother told me to get my pillow and pajamas out of my room. She said Jael, Geoff and I were going to sleep in the keeping room. I was excited. We could build a fort! I grabbed my things and got the biggest blanket I could find to make the fort. 

I've built a lot of forts, but this one had to be big enough for three of us. So I got four chairs from the kitchen and set them up in a square. Then I threw the blanket over them. Then I got the cushions off the sofa and put them inside to sit on. When I was done, the three of us crawled under the blanket and put our pillows down. Jael was impressed. I guess they don't make forts in the city.

Mother was not impressed. She took the chairs back and said we'd have to wait until bedtime. She also said Uncle Borus was going to sleep on the couch in there so we couldn't have the cushions. He should be a fun roommate. I bet he has a lot of stories to tell.

* * *

The adults sat around and talked for awhile, and Jael and I had to stay with them because it was dark outside and I couldn't have the chairs to make the fort yet. It was pretty boring. I'm not really sure what they were talking about, but the more wine they had, the funnier everything got to them. 

Some of the things I did understand, though. They talked about us kids, but mostly about Geoff and how he got sick two years ago. That was _really_ boring. They talked about a man named Louis who couldn't come because he was too busy "pushing paper against the corruption and slaying the dragons of deceit" according to Lord Roland. Everyone mumbled things, but I guess they all like Louis. He had to be a knight if he was slaying dragons. I sort of remember meeting him, but I think I was really little then.

Then they talked about two people called Romeo and Juliet. Mother looked really embarrassed, and Lord Salome said, "It was horrible, but was still the best performance we could have given at the time, milady, especially since neither of us were meant for the stage." Everyone laughed at that. Then they had more wine—especially Uncle Borus. I think he drank a bottle by himself.

Then they laughed some more. They talked a lot about silly things. I was hoping they would tell knight stories. I want to be a knight when I'm big, so I like to hear knight stories. But they didn't talk about anything good like that.

Finally everyone decided to go to bed. Jael helped me move the chairs again and we built our fort. Uncle Borus gave us the cushions off the couch. He said he didn't need them. He looked very tired. I asked if he was ok and he said, "I'm fine, just three sheets to the wind." There was no wind and I only had one blanket, so I don't know what he was talking about.

I asked him if he'd tell us a story because he always tells good stories. He smiled at me and said he would, so I told Jael and Geoff to come out of the fort. Jael did, but Geoffrey didn't. He was already asleep with his hand stuck in his mouth. It's so gross. I wish he would grow up and stop acting like a baby.

After the two of us sat down, Uncle Borus asked, "What kind of story do you want?"

"No kissing," I said. I hate kissing stories.

Jael smiled. "Adventure!"

Uncle Borus scratched the back of his head. "All right then…uhh…let's see…Once upon a time…"

I smiled. All good stories start with "Once upon a time." I just hoped there'd be no kissing.

My uncle kept talking, and his words were really sloppy. It sounded like he had something in his mouth. "…there lived a dragon. He was a good dragon for the most part, and only killed what he needed to—just for food. He never bothered people, and he made friends with people."

A dragon story! I was so excited! I scooted closer to him to listen better. He smelled a little fruity. Like wine. But I didn't care. This was going to be a great story.

"And one day, he met a beautiful princess. She heard he was a good dragon so she went to talk to him. They met many times after that and every time they would have nice chats because even though he was a dragon, he was a rather smart dragon and knew what kind of things to say to a lady.

"Then one day, a witch put a spell on the dragon and he went crazy. He started killing people of the kingdom with his fire breath and fangs. When the spell broke, the princess went to him and asked why he did it. He couldn't give her an answer. 'It just happened,' he said. 'Besides, I'm a wolf. And wolves kill people.'"

"I thought it was a dragon that went crazy?" Jael asked.

Uncle Borus rubbed his face. "Oh, right. A dragon. The dragon said that to the princess, but she didn't believe it. She knew the dragon too well and she knew that he would never be capable of such an atrocious act by himself…"

"Atrocious?" I asked.

"It means 'really horrible,'" Jael said.

"Oh."

Uncle Borus nodded and continued. He looked really sad for some reason. "So, the princess went back to her castle and told the men that had gathered not to go kill the dragon. They didn't want to listen to her, but one of them, her best knight agreed with her because he knew the dragon, too."

"How?" Jael asked. "How did he know the dragon, too?"

"Because everyone in the kingdom knew the dragon," my uncle said. "He was a good dragon and the knight would go talk to him."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the princess and the knight went to see the dragon and warned him that the villagers were mad because he killed the people. She told him to hide because she was afraid they wouldn't listen to her and try to hurt him anyway."

"He told her to let them come, because he deserved to pay for his sins, but she wouldn't hear it. Her best knight said the same, and the dragon started to listen. After the people talked to him, the dragon followed them back to the kingdom and apologized to all the townspeople. Some took his apology, but many didn't, so he went back to his cave and pondered what he could do to atone for his actions.

"He looked at his gold and decided to give it to the townspeople. He didn't need it, and it could help fix their homes he had burned. So he called the princess to him and told her to take his gold. She smiled at him and he realized after all this time that he loved that princess. She had been so kind to him, and for years had been his closest friend."

"Where did he get the gold?" I asked.

My uncle scratched the back of his neck. "Umm…all dragons guard gold. Anyway, then the dragon told the princess how he felt, but princesses can't love dragons—they can only love knights and princes. She told him that she would always be his friend, but she was betrothed to her best knight. The dragon was sad, but he knew it was for the best.

"So in the end, the townspeople mostly forgave the dragon, and used his gold to rebuild their village. The princess married her best knight, but the dragon visits them from time to time and keeps his promise to the knight to look after the princess."

"When did he make the promise?" I asked.

Uncle Borus yawned as he kicked his feet up onto the sofa. "When he went to the wedding."

"That was a really fast ending," Jael said in a quiet voice. "And the story didn't make much sense."

"I'm tired, kids. Go to sleep."

I knew it. That's why the story had such a boring ending. Before going back into the fort, I said, "Good night, Uncle Borus. Thanks for the story."

Once in the fort, the two of us started to lie down. Geoffrey was already asleep. I nudged Jael. "Let's scare him."

"Why?"

"Because it's funny. Watch this."

I got out of the fort and stood behind it, but in front of the fireplace. It made my shadow look huge on the blanket. I made some dragon noises and made my hands into claws. "Geoffrey! Geoffrey! I've come to eat you!" I growled.

Jael came out and helped. We both were very good dragons until Geoff finally woke up. He saw the shadows and ran out of the tent. Well, he doesn't really run, he sort of teeters around because he's not all that good at walking. Then he started shrieking and crying as he tried to make his way up the stairs. It was a lot of noise, but Uncle Borus didn't open his eyes. He must have been _very_ tired!

Mother heard him, though. She came running down the stairs and Father was right behind her. They didn't look too happy. Then Lord Salome came out of my room. He just raised an eyebrow at Jael, who disappeared into the fort. I wasn't smart enough to hide.

Mother picked up Geoff who whined in his baby talk about how we scared him. Father gave me a tongue-lashing and promised I'd pay for this tomorrow. Geoff didn't want to sleep with us in the fort anymore. Father fussed at me some more and I apologized to Geoff.

Then Lord Salome came down stairs and lifted up the blanket to the fort. He looked really upset. No wonder Jael hid from him. I'm afraid of him as it is, and I've never seen him mad before. He didn't say a word to his son, but Jael still crawled out and apologized, too.

Lady Ardeth appeared at the top of the stairs. "What's going on?"

Her husband called up to her. "It seems that our son is causing little Geoffrey grief."

"I'm sure he was just following Ryan's lead," Mother said as she put Geoff back on his feet. "He's always finding new ways to terrorize his brother."

Lord Salome glared down at my new friend. "Then he'll get the same punishment as Ryan."

"Fair enough," Father said with a grin. "I'll think of something fitting for them." He looked over on the sofa at Uncle Borus. "I can't believe he slept through this."

Lord Salome said in a happier voice, "I think the wine helped."

Mother laughed and then they went back upstairs.

A few minutes passed, and my brother went back to sleep. Once we were sure he was out, Jael asked, "What kind of punishments do you get?"

"Corn," I said as I shook my head, dreading it already. "Shucking corn. And since Mother's doing the corn for the feast tomorrow, that what we'll be doing. I'm sure of it."


	3. Day Two

_**Harvest Days  
**_**Day Two**

* * *

Boy, was I right. As soon as Jael and I got up, Father was ready with our punishment. He made breakfast, let us eat, told us to get dressed, and then set the two of us outside with _five_ whole bushels of corn.

I tried to drag breakfast out just a little longer, because Father is never home and he makes the best hotcakes and because I really didn't want to do the corn. I don't know what he puts in them, but they always taste special. He was too smart for me, though. He told me to stop fooling around and get dressed. I was to take my punishment like a man.

It was more of a punishment this time, too. Jael had never done this chore so I had to show him. Once I showed him how to do it, he was pretty fast. It took us awhile, but we finished those bushels. Just as we were about to bring all the husks to the pigpen, Charlotte and another girl walked up.

The other girl was pretty and had red hair. She was a lot prettier than Charlotte, and she smiled. Charlotte only smiled when I got in trouble.

"Oh, you got in trouble again, Ryan!" You can guess who said that.

"Be quiet."

"Don't tell me to hush!" She looked at Jael. "Oh no, he didn't get you in trouble, did he?"

"No, I did it all on my own," he replied. At least he was honest.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking at the pretty girl.

Charlotte tried to act prissy and ladylike when she introduced the girl. "Ryan and Jael, may I present my cousin Jeanette?"

Jeanette curtseyed to us. She really was pretty. She had a whole bunch of freckles on her nose and bright green eyes.

Jael bowed like a gentleman. I just stood there and smiled.

Charlotte looked at her cousin. "Jael is the one with manners."

"Where are you from?" My friend asked.

"Just north of here, in a town called Sarine. It's close to Budehuc Castle."

Then they all started talking. I didn't know what to say. I was still looking at Jeanette.

"Well, we're going back to the Festival. Maybe we can dance again later, Jael?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure," he said. "We need to finish our chores, and I guess we can go back, right Ryan?"

I think that was the first time I noticed what was being said. "Yeah. Sure."

Charlotte blew a kiss at us—but I knew it wasn't meant for me. I wished Jeanette had blown a kiss. Maybe I'll be able to dance with her later, too. Charlotte had better not tell her hateful things about me!

* * *

After we finished the corn, Father asked me if I wanted to go for a ride. Of course I said yes even though Charlotte and Jeanette went to the Festival. We could go to the Festival later. Whenever he comes home, we go riding. I love doing that. He's really good and he's gonna teach me everything he knows.

Lord Salome and Jael decided to come, too. I was so excited to ride with my new friend. I put the saddle on Rhubarb myself and Father did the bridle. My pony doesn't like to take his bit and puts his face too high for me. Jael rode one of his father's driving horses. Her name is Queen. The saddle Father put on her was so big that Jael's legs didn't even reach past it. He looked really small on that horse.

The four of us went out through our cornfield and into the forest. Father takes me riding there all the time. It's always very peaceful but we go fast, too. We walked for a little while, and then when we came to the clearing, Father picked up a trot. The three of them trotted. I had to canter. My pony's legs couldn't keep up with their horses. But that's ok, because I'd rather canter than trot anyway.

Then Jael wanted to canter. Lord Salome said it probably wasn't a good idea on the driving horse, so I offered to let him ride Rhubarb. We switched, and I got to sit on Queen, the biggest horse ever. She was bigger than Father's horse, and Lord Salome had to roll the stirrup leathers so that I could reach them.

Jael and his father went off so he could canter on my pony and my father and I stayed behind. I wanted to trot on the big horse, so we did. It was different rising to her stride because it was so big. I had to be really fast with Rhubarb, but not with this horse. I really liked the way it felt. I want a big horse someday. I love my pony, but he'll never be able to carry me in my armor when I'm a knight.

After a good trot, we stopped. Father asked me, "So you're having a good time with Jael?"

"Yeah. He's a lot of fun. I wish he lived closer."

Father nodded and then smiled at me. "Want to canter that driving horse?"

Did I? Of course I did!

So he told me to remember to sit up and we went back out into the clearing. He rode in front and picked up a slow canter. My horse followed. Queen's stride was really nice, and I did the trick Father taught me to keep her slow—squeeze the reins in my hand. When I did that, her ears flicked back at me, so I knew it was working.

We took a good long canter, and then we walked back to the spot we had spilt off from Jael and his father. While we waited for them, Father said, "You're a great little rider, Ryan."

I was so proud. Not only could I canter one of Lord Salome's carriage horses, but my dad was impressed. I smiled big at him.

He reached over and ruffled my hair. I kinda hate it when he does that, but I didn't care right then.

A few minutes later, we saw the rest of our group. Jael and I switched back. He said he really liked Rhubarb. I'm glad. He's a great pony. We started riding back because Father said we had to get back for lunch.

Then it happened. We were riding back in a line—Father in front, then Jael, then me, and then Lord Salome—when something made a big noise. It sounded like a crash and it was behind us. All the horses spooked. Except Rhubarb. He's such a good pony he just stood there and reached over for some leaves. I guess he eats when he's nervous. Jael's horse leapt straight into the air and tried to run in front of Mercury. My father leaned over and tried to grab Jael's reins, but he couldn't. My friend screamed and Queen took off.

Lord Salome called to Jael to sit up and pull back, but I don't think he could. I don't even think my father could stop that horse.

"Let's go," Father said as he raised the ends of his reins. Mercury started to dance. That horse is so good. He knows when it's time to go fast and he likes to run. "We'll have to catch them. Ryan, keep up." I nodded. I've ridden fast by myself before, but not in the woods.

Father slapped Mercury on the rump with his reins. They took off, with Lord Salome right behind them. Then Rhubarb just tried to put his head down and eat! I smacked him with the reins, too. This was no time to be lazy!

My pony threw a buck but I stayed on. I slapped him again and he bucked again. Finally I just squeezed him with my legs. He picked up a fast canter. I guess he doesn't like to be slapped. He won't be a charger anyway, so it doesn't matter.

Rhubarb and I rode for a few minutes. I leaned forward and he went faster. His ears were forward, so he must have heard something up ahead.

When I saw what happened, I pulled Rhubarb to a stop. Jael was on the ground. He didn't look very well. He was on his back and I didn't see him move. His father was crouched over him, and mine was holding their two horses. I guess they didn't catch Queen. Mercury was behaving himself, but that other stupid carriage horse kept rearing and spinning and causing a fuss. My father gave him a good jerk on the reins and he stopped. He also called the horse a word I'm not allowed to say.

I was scared. I didn't want Jael to be hurt. I looked back over at him. Lord Salome looked worried. He had taken off his gloves and was brushing my friend's hair. He seemed really gentle when he did that. But he still scares me. Finally he said to me, "Don't worry, Ryan. He's all right. He just had the wind knocked out of him."

A little bit later, Jael grabbed his father's hand and sat up. He was dirty and had some blood on his clothes. I guess he got scraped. His father picked up him and I saw he had tears on his face. I really felt bad for him. So I offered to let him ride Rhubarb.

He shook his head and clung to his father's shirt. He looked really scared. I've never had the wind knocked out of me but it didn't sound fun. I bet it hurt, too.

Then Father said, "Take them back. I'll get your missing horse."

I didn't want to go back, but I didn't say anything. Lord Salome mounted his horse and put Jael on his lap. Father got back on Mercury and we rode away from him. As we left, I saw him pull rope out of his saddlebag. He was going to throw a rope on Queen! I've seen him rope stray horses before. He's the best! I really wanted to watch but I kept quiet because I didn't want to upset Jael.

* * *

While Jael was getting bandaged, I decided to go up to the hayloft. Sometimes the cat leaves the tails of the mice he catches and I get them to throw at Charlotte. I know. I'm mean. But she's annoying. I went up there and looked around in the usual spots. He had special places where he'd leave them. I think he knew I was collecting them.

While I was up there, I heard footsteps enter the barn. I dropped down low behind a few bales of hay and listened. I guessed there were two people by the sound of their feet. I couldn't go down the stairs because I didn't want them to see me. So I listened.

"What do you want to talk about, Borus?" Father asked. He sounded bored or annoyed. I couldn't see his face, only his back, so I really couldn't tell which. I guess he had caught Queen and had just gotten back. I still wish I had been able to see that!

My uncle was facing me, and he seemed sad. "You can't come back."

Father laughed. "What are you talking about!"

"You can't leave her here, Percival. You just can't do that to her and your boys. Don't you see how—"

"Enough of this," Father interrupted as he started to walk away. "It's none of your business."

"The hell it is!"

Father turned around and walked back. He sounded really upset. "How is it your business, Borus? This was a decision that Chris and I made. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does," my uncle said, and then after a breath his voice got really quiet. "You know I still care for her. I can't stand to see her so unhappy."

"She's not unhappy."

"She's lonely."

"So is Ardeth. Are you suggesting that all the married men in our ranks break their oaths to comfort their wives? If that were to happen we wouldn't have much of an army."

"True, but I don't care about Ardeth nor do I care about the other wives. I care only about Chris, and her happiness."

My Father was silent for a long minute. Then he said something that I didn't expect. "I know you still love her, Borus, and that's one of the reasons why I've asked you to step in should anything happen to me during the war. The other is that I consider you a part of my family, Borus. You took in Torrie, my sons adore you, and Chris trusts you with her life." He took a breath. "I appreciate all of that more than you can imagine. But understand me when I say this is what she wants. This is what is making her happy."

Uncle Borus loves my mother? And my father is okay with it? I've never heard of anything so strange.

"To have you gone all the time?" Uncle Borus asked. "I don't know about that."

I saw my father shake his head. "It's not easy on me, either. There have been times I've thought about forsaking my duty to stay here with her, in this indecent place, as you so kindly called it all those years ago."

"I was wrong about that. This is a beautiful place, and Chris loves it."

"That she does, but I also know she misses the knighthood."

"Then why not let her return to us? Why don't you stay home with the children? She's broken every other convention, why not that one as well?"

"You know the answer to that, Borus. I told you that when I came back and Salome tried to send me away."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before my uncle spoke. "I suppose you're right. I'm sorry for sticking my nose where it wasn't wanted, but should you decide to remain here, let me fight in your name, and Chris'."

My father put his arm around Uncle Borus and said, "I would have it no other way. You honor me with such a noble offer."

The two of them walked out of the barn, and I stayed in the hayloft for a few more minutes. The last thing I wanted was to get in trouble again because I really hate corn.

* * *

After lunch Jael was feeling better so we went back to the Festival. Charlotte and Jeanette were there and of course Charlotte had to make a pest of herself. She ran up to Jael and pointed to the scrape on his face.

"Did Ryan get you hurt?"

"No," he said quietly. I had heard his parents talking and Lady Ardeth said his pride was broken. I hope his pride gets better. Broken bones are no fun.

I spoke for him because he sorta seemed embarrassed. "He was riding a big horse and it spooked."

"You fell?" Charlotte asked as if she didn't believe it.

"He was thrown. The horse was crazy. Even my father couldn't ride that horse." Ok. So that was a lie, but I didn't want Jael to feel bad.

"I'm sorry to hear you're hurt," she said in that candy-voice. "Do you have a scrape? Can I see it?"

Jael looked at her like she was weird, but rolled up his sleeve and showed her the bandage on his arm.

"Aww…I hope it gets better," Then she kissed her hand and touched it.

Jeanette leaned in for a look. "A crazy horse? Your parents let you ride crazy horses?"

Now I was mad. It wasn't a crazy horse. It was a big horse. And if he hadn't screamed he wouldn't have fallen. Father says the worst thing you can to do a horse is to scream. I bet Geoff will never be able to ride because he screams _a lot_.

Jael smiled at the girls. I wanted Jeanette to pay attention to me. But she wanted _him_ to tell _her_ about falling off the horse. I scowled at them all.

Then the musicians started to play again. Of course Charlotte wanted to dance. Of course my friend was happy to dance with her. I looked at Jeanette. She smiled at me. So I did what Jael did and offered her my hand so we could dance. She took it and we started to follow the people.

It was a lot of fun and Jeanette is a much better dancer than Charlotte. She smiled at me a lot, too. Just as the song was about to end, one of the mouse tails fell out of my pocket. Jeanette looked at me like I was mad and then screamed and ran away.

When the song was over, Charlotte and Jael came over to me. Charlotte yelled at me and told me I was rude to her cousin. I threw the mouse tail at her. She shrieked and ran, too.

Jael didn't look impressed. He said, "You can't throw things at girls, Ryan."

"Father only said I can't hit them."

"Uh…what _is_ that?" he asked looking at the tail.

I told him.

"That's really gross, you know." He looked over at the two girls who were coming back towards us. "Why don't you apologize? Then they'll dance with us some more."

I thought for a second. Dancing with Jeanette was fun. So, I said I was sorry and let Charlotte call me a brat and then we all danced again.

* * *

Just before suppertime, Jael and I said bye to the girls. Then we started to walk back to my house. We had to meet our parents to eat. We were all going to eat at the Festival and my parents had to do The Tradition.

As we left the square, I saw two new faces. They stood out because one looked confused and the other looked like a cat. The first one was a really short man young man. He had brown hair and was dressed like everyone else. The other one was blond, tall and wore a big scarf wrapped around his shoulders. He smirked like the cat does after he catches mice in the barn. They walked over to us, and Catman asked me if I knew Chris Lightfellow.

"That's my Mother," I said proudly. I probably shouldn't talk to strangers, but if he knew my mother, then he wasn't a stranger.

"Really?" he asked. "I would have never thought—"

"Thought what?"

"Never mind," he said, still grinning. He was starting to aggravate me. Maybe blond people did that naturally. Charlotte is blonde and she's the most annoying person I know.

"Charming children, though," the other man said. He sounded bored, but he looked at us curiously. As if he'd never seen kids before.

"Indeed, Holiness," Catman said. "I wouldn't have expected any less from our old ally."

I looked at the short man again. He didn't look very holey. He looked pretty solid to me.

"We're not expected for another day," Holiness said.

"True, but sometimes the element of surprise in a situation like this can be to our advantage."

Holiness chuckled. "Perhaps you're right. Let's not arrive empty handed, though. That would be rather rude."

Catman grinned at us. "Thanks kids. We'll see you later."

"Good day, children," Holiness said as they turned away.

"Who are they?" Jael asked.

I was pretty confused. "I dunno."

"They know your mother."

"Everyone knows my mother." That probably sounded a little snobby, but it's true.

"Maybe we should go tell her."

"Nah. She doesn't like people bothering her about knight stuff. She's retired."

Jael looked at me. "I wish my father would retire."

"Why? Being Captain of the Knights is very important."

He didn't say anything. We walked the rest of the way without talking. When we got there, everyone else was ready to go eat supper at the Festival so we turned right around and went right back.

* * *

After supper, my parents, Geoff, and I had to do The Tradition. Every year on the Second Day of Harvest, we all walk out to the windmills and watch the sun set over the fields. My parents kiss and then they hug me and Geoff. I don't know why we do it, but they like it.

It was pretty this year. All red and gold. Father and Mother kissed. Then he said to her, "Are you enjoying your present?"

"It's the best one you've ever given me, Percy."

She calls him Percy. No one else does. I think he'd hurt them if they did. I know that because it's my first name, too, and I wouldn't want to be called that. It sounds like a girl's name.

He laughed. "I'm glad you think so. It's not easy stealing people away during a war."

She kissed him again. I tried not to look. Kissing is grosser than mouse tails.

When they were finally done, he said, "There's more to your present, you know."

"Oh?"

"I've invited a few more of our old allies to join us for a party tomorrow evening. I'm not sure who will come—"

"More of them!" She sounded very happy. "Who?"

"Oh, you'll see," he teased. Then he sounded serious. "I was careful who I asked, though. Between the war, and old wounds, there are some that had to go without an invitation."

She nodded, but looked really sad. "I know. I wish Lilly could meet the boys."

Father hugged her and whispered something in her ear.

I looked at Geoff. He was trying to eat dirt again. I grabbed it from his hand and he started to cry. Mother picked him up. "Oh Geoffrey, you little dirty bird!"

Father laughed. Mother took Geoff and said she'd get him cleaned up and that she'd meet us back at the house. Father nodded and then he looked out into the fields. A few minutes went by and then a big man started to walk towards us. He was Charlotte's dad and he got sick a lot. When he gets sick, she has to stay with us. He smelled really bad, so I guessed he was sick again. He walked up to Father and said, "Got a Grassie brat staying with you now, Fraulein?"

My father didn't answer him.

"Bad enough that you had to steal the Silver Maiden from us. Can't win a war without her. Can't fight the Grassies without her. Now you're bringing them here to eat our food."

Father didn't turn around. He sounded bored. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

George put his finger in my father's face. "Keep that scrawny sack of shit away from my daughter!"

"Go home and sleep it off, George," Father said as he pushed the man's hand away. He sounded mad, but he didn't yell. "I'll come get Charlotte. It's best for her not to see you like this."

"Not tonight. Not with that Grassie in your house!"

My father whispered something to him. I heard Jael's last name, but nothing else.

George stepped back like he had been hit. "The girl wasn't lying, then?"

"No."

"But he can't…I've seen him…"

My father shrugged. "Go home, George."

He left. I watched him go. He walked like Geoff runs, and my father just sighed. I looked up at him. I wanted to ask why we had to keep Charlotte again—especially with Jael there—but he just stared back off into the fields.

I stared, too. I wonder why we're always nice to Charlotte and her dad when they are so annoying and mean. I didn't know what a Grassie was, so finally I asked.

My father just looked at me and said, "Don't use that word."

"Is it a bad word?"

"It's a nasty word, and I don't want you to use it."

"Oh." I could tell he really didn't want to tell me, but I was curious about another thing. I said, "Charlotte's daddy also said Mother is a traitor."

My father looked at me, and then he picked me up and sat me on the fence rail. "Ryan, that's an awful thing to say. Do you know what it means?"

"Jael said it means you cheat and lie to people that trust you."

"Yes. It also means that you turn your back on your country and fellow men."

I bit my lip. "Mother didn't do that, did she?"

"No, she didn't."

"Then why would Charlotte's daddy say that?"

"Because some people think that your mother should have stayed in the knights. It's not right to make assumptions like that. Your mother resigned because she had to, Ryan."

"Why?"

"Being a knight isn't as glamorous as you think it is, son. You can ride your horse, wear your armor and carry your sword, but that's not what makes someone a knight. Knights fight in wars, and people get killed in wars. Sometimes people just need to get away from the bloodshed."

"Mother was afraid of blood?"

"No, Ryan. She was tired of killing people for petty causes."

I thought for a moment. "If it's bad, why do you and Uncle Borus do it?"

He looked right into my eyes and said very seriously. "I don't have an answer for that, son." A few minutes went by as I just stared at him. He was so strong and smart. I wanted to grow up and be just like him. Then he said, "I have a favor to ask of you, Ryan."

"Okay."

"I want you to be good to your mother while I'm gone, and that means being good to your brother. Don't hassle him, and don't make him cry."

"Okay," I said quietly. I know I shouldn't be so hateful to Geoff.

"Promise me you'll take care of them for me, all right?"

He had sounded so serious, that I put my hand over my heart like the knights do when they swear oaths. "I promise."

* * *

Father and I went to Charlotte's house and got her and Jeanette. Then we went home. The Catman and Holiness were there, and all the adults decided to drink more wine. It was even more boring than the night before, but the Catman was funny. He made Uncle Borus really mad a couple of times. One time, Uncle Borus called him Dick. I guess that's his name, but maybe not because Mother yelled at my uncle for calling him that.

Holiness was boring. He sat there like Charlotte—all prim and proper. He said a few things, and he laughed like a girl. At one point he asked me, "Do you like this place?"

I said, "Yeah. I live here."

He smiled at me. "I realize that, but do you enjoy the country?"

I scrunched my nose at him. He wasn't making much sense at all. "I like Zexen. I haven't seen much of it, but I like it."

He giggled again and after that, he had some wine, but no one drank more than Uncle Borus.

While the adults were talking, Jael grabbed my sleeve. He dragged me away into the kitchen and said, "I have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

He looked really nervous. "I lost my father's medallion."

"The gold one?"

He nodded and he seemed really upset.

"Did you look at the Festival? We did a lot of dancing."

"Yes, but it wasn't there. Charlotte and Jeanette even helped me look."

"Oh."

"I bet I lost it in the woods, but I can't tell my father," he said, his voice really quiet. "He'd be very disappointed in me."

I scratched my head, but I knew what we had to do. "We can go to the woods and find it tomorrow."

"You're allowed in the woods alone?"

"Yeah," I said. That's not a total lie. I've just never been told not to go into the woods alone, and this sounded like a real adventure.

"Good," he said. "We'll get up at dawn and go before breakfast."

"What about the girls and Geoff?"

"What about them?"

"They might tell your dad," I said. That was a lie. But I know that Charlotte would tell my parents where we went and I wanted to have an adventure.

He thought for a moment. "Let's bring them with us."

"The girls?" I asked like he was crazy.

"Yes. I bet Charlotte knows the woods as well as you do."

"You just want Charlotte there."

He didn't say anything, but then the girls appeared behind us. "Want me where?" she asked.

I put my hand over my face, and Jael explained it all to them. They were excited to go, even though I really didn't want them there. Finally I said, "We should go back. We don't want them to think we're up to something."

So we went back. After awhile, Holiness and Catman left, and we went to bed. I had to make an extra big fort because the girls were staying with us. Lady Ardeth let me use her new blanket, so I was able to make it big enough for all of us.

Uncle Borus fell asleep on the couch. He didn't even say good night. Then Jael started to tell us all about the things he does in the city. That was sorta interesting. But what was really interesting was what I saw later. I saw Uncle Borus get up and walk over to the fireplace. He leaned on the mantle and looked up at the ceiling. He ran a hand over his face and shook his head. He muttered something to the portrait of my parents that hung over it. Then he saw me watching and went back to the couch but the fire seemed less bright after that.


	4. Day Three

_**Harvest Days  
**_**Day Three**

* * *

So much for getting up early. I guess we were all a lot more tired than I thought. Even Uncle Borus was still asleep. When I did wake up the sun was already coming through the windows. And someone was beating on the door.

I tried not to hear it, but I did. So I got up, walked over to it, and opened it. It was the Catman from the night before. He was still grinning. I wonder if his face was just frozen like that or something.

"Hey there little guy," he said as he walked around me.

"Hi," I said annoyed at how rude he was to just walk in. Mother says you never go in unless you're invited.

Uncle Borus was up now. He still looked tired, though. "What the hell are you doing here, Nash?"

"Such language in front of a child!" Nash said with a laugh. "I thought they taught you knights manners."

Uncle Borus just glared at him. He looked very mad but he didn't say anything and went back to keeping room to dig through his pack. I followed him. I didn't want to be around Catman Nash all by myself.

But Nash followed us and kept talking. "I'm here to go hunting with you this morning."

"We don't need any more help," Uncle Borus said as he pulled a shirt out of his pack. "Chris, Roland and I are perfectly capable of bring in some good deer."

"Chris asked me to come."

My uncle pulled his shirt off. He had a lot of scars on his chest. I bet those are from all the battles he fights. I also bet that annoying Nash doesn't have any. He probably just talks his way out of things like Charlotte. "I said we don't need any extra help. If we did, we'd take Percival or Salome, not you."

Nash just laughed. His laugh was really loud and really snotty sounding. I decided I really didn't like him. Even his laugh was annoying.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I know I wasn't supposed to interrupt adults when they were talking, but this man didn't act like an adult.

"Your _uncle's_ mindless devotion and continued dislike of me, kiddo."

"Distrust," Uncle Borus said as he put on the clean shirt. "Not just dislike. Distrust."

Nash smirked again and his words sounded really slick like they were falling off his tongue. "Well, at least I accept that _certain things_ are out of my reach. I don't think the same could be said of you, so perhaps you should distrust yourself, good sir knight."

My uncle's face turned red and he looked like he was really going to yell at that man. But then he looked down at me and over at the fort. "Ryan, go see if your mother is ready."

I did what I was told, but as I walked away, I heard him say to Nash, "I have a response and a well placed punch ready for you the moment we're alone!"

"Good," Nash replied with a snort. "I'm always up for a spar with a Zexen knight."

* * *

After the hunters left, Father came down to make us breakfast. He sent me and Jael out to the chicken coop to get eggs. I don't think Jael had ever been in a chicken coop. He sneezed a lot and didn't want to grab any eggs. Some of the hens are nasty but I was going to let him get eggs from the nicer ones. But he still didn't want to do it.

As we walked back to the house he said, "Ryan, I can't believe we overslept. We'll have to leave after breakfast now."

I nodded as I finished counting the eggs in the basket. I hoped ten would be enough. "We'll just tell them we're going to the Festival."

"Alright."

When we got back to the house Charlotte and Jeanette were helping put the plates out and Father and Lord Salome were in the kitchen. Lord Salome was standing over the fireplace stove looking rather happy. I didn't know what he was happy about, and I wasn't going to ask. I put the egg basket down and he picked one out of it, and then cracked it into the pan. Father was working on the counter making biscuit batter. He took an egg, too.

As the girls finished putting the plates out, I leaned over to Jael and asked, "I didn't know your father could cook." If I were Captain of the Knights, I'd have people to cook for me. It doesn't seem like much fun.

My friend smiled. "He's pretty good at it."

"I thought you'd have servants and stuff for that."

"We do, but when he comes home, he always makes dinner for Mother and I."

"Oh," I said. "My father cooks because my mother is terrible at it. But I'm not allowed to tell her that."

Jael laughed. Then his mother came down the stairs. She walks very slow. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with that metal piece on her leg. I didn't want to ask anyone because Mother always said that prying into other's business is rude.

Once the food was cooked we all sat down and started to eat. The eggs were really good, but they were different. Lord Salome made them soft, and then put them on top of a piece of ham and Father's biscuits. Then he put some yellow sauce on them. It was really good, but I don't know what it's called.

The girls really liked the eggs and the yellow sauce. Charlotte said she'd never had "fancy food" before. Father laughed, and Lord Salome just smiled. Then he made her an extra one of the egg and biscuit things.

* * *

After breakfast we cleaned up. Jael needed to get his pack from his parent's room, but they were in there and the door was closed. He told me he never interrupts them when they close the door. I don't do that to my parents, either.

So we had to wait. The girls picked up the fort and the keeping room. Whenever Charlotte stays over, she cleans up a lot. She told me once that she does that so Father will invite her back. Jael and I waited at the top of the stairs for one of his parents to come out of my room. As we sat there, we could hear them talking though the door.

"I'm so glad we came," that was his mother. "This village is so peaceful, and Jael has made a friend."

"More than one, if you count the girls."

She giggled. "He definitely has your good looks and charm." There was a pause. "Given any more thought to what we discussed last night?"

"As I said, you know certainly I wouldn't mind trying." He sounded like he was grinning when he said that. Then his voice got serious. "It might be good for Jael, too."

Then it got really quiet.

Jael looked embarrassed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. When I asked why he was upset he said he'd tell me when I was older. I glared at him. He's not that much older than me. How dare he keep secrets!

But all my arguing with him did no good. A few minutes later his parents came back downstairs. He ran up there, grabbed his pack and we told them we were going back to the Festival.

* * *

So then we started out into the woods. I walked in the front, then Geoff, then the girls and Jael brought up the rear. He carried his pack with him. He said he had some food just in case the girls got hungry. I bet he was worried that he'd get hungry, though.

I followed the trail that Father and I always take. He told me once that it goes all the way to Budehuc Castle. We've never ridden that far, though. The horse droppings from the day before gave me a good idea that I was going in the right direction. Charlotte screamed when she stepped in one. I laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

After an hour or so, Geoff started to whine that his feet hurt. So I put him on my back. We got to the clearing where Jael and I switched horses, and he looked around for the medallion. I put my brother down because I needed a break. While we were resting, a man walked into the clearing.

He was very pale and his eyes were dark and blank like a chicken's eyes. He seemed to be looking behind us rather than at us. In his hand was a black book. He held that book like Geoff holds his blanket. Like he couldn't let go of it. We stared at him for a minute and he just stared back. Then he said, in a really, creepy voice, "Children…should…not…be…in…these…woods…alone." Each of his words was dragged out like he was choking on them or something. "You…could…get…killed…"

Jeanette screamed, and Charlotte said, "He must be a zombie! He's going to kill us!"

They ran off and Jael, Geoff and I had no choice but to follow them. I looked back and saw the zombie-man behind us. "Faster!" I screamed.

Geoff tripped. Before he could start to cry, I pulled him onto my back and tried to run with him. It didn't work very well, so we lagged behind. When we finally caught up with the group, I knew we were hopelessly lost. Nothing looked familiar. The trees were different, and there wasn't any manure to follow.

I didn't want to tell everyone I was lost, so I suggested we rest. The girls looked tired, and Geoffrey was breathing hard. I really hoped he wouldn't have one of those funny attacks he gets. I didn't have his medicine.

We waited awhile, and everyone seemed all right. Jael gave the girls and Geoff the apples that were in his pack. He and I didn't eat. We didn't need to. Then we decided to move on. Jael offered to carry Geoffrey if I would carry his pack. I did, and we decided to trade off every so often. My brother was sort of heavy, but the pack wasn't much lighter. After strapping on the pack, I said to everyone, "Come on. Let's keep going." I really didn't know where we were going, but it made more sense than just sitting there.

* * *

We walked for a long time. When we stopped for the tenth time (because the girls needed yet another break) Jael whispered to me. "Are you sure you know where we are?"

I put Geoff down and looked around. Still nothing looked familiar. I shook my head at him. The girls looked worried.

"Then let's stop here," he said as he took his pack off.

"But if we keep going—"

"We'll get more lost. At least if we stay in one place they'll find us."

"They?"

"It's nightfall. Surely our parents have realized we're not at the Festival."

"Yeah. I guess." I really felt bad about getting us lost, but if that stupid man hadn't scared us we wouldn't have run away.

The girls came over to us. Charlotte glared at me. "You got us lost!"

"Shut up!" I snapped at her. "You didn't do any better!"

"Brat!" She pushed past Jael to scream in my face.

"Snot!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid girl!"

She smacked me in the face after I said that. So I grabbed her around the waist and wrestled her to the ground. She's pretty strong, so she put up a good fight. We tumbled around for a minute or two until Jael grabbed me by my shirt collar. It's a good thing he did. I didn't want to lose another fight to Charlotte—especially in front of him and Geoffrey.

"Get up, you two," Jael said. It was quiet, but he looked pretty cross. If he grows up to look more like his father, I bet he'll be really scary.

Charlotte and I got to our feet. She stuck her tongue out at me. "You got mud on my dress!"

"No, you did! If you didn't slap me—"

"Enough!" Jael said as he stepped between us. "We can't fight now. We have to stay here so we might as well get along."

Charlotte didn't say anything to him. She just brushed off her dress. I saw Jeanette shiver. It was getting cold and I needed to get away from Charlotte for a few minutes. She was really making me mad. I said, "Geoff and I'll get some sticks. Maybe we can make a fire."

"With what?" Charlotte asked, but she wasn't mean about it. "We don't have any matches."

"I have something," Jael said. He opened his pack and pulled out a scroll with a red mark on it. Not the kind that people write important things on, but the special kind you can make magic with. I'm not allowed to play with them.

Jeanette's eyes got wide. "How'd you get that?"

"We stopped at Brass Castle on the way here. I bought it."

"Your parents let you have scrolls?" I asked.

"Not exactly."

I grinned at my friend. It was good to see that he had a trouble-making streak, just like me. "All right. Then I'll get some sticks."

I walked around our spot and picked up some sticks and leaves while Charlotte and Jeanette looked at the scroll. I wanted to look at it too, but I really didn't want Geoff to get cold and cry.

I stacked up the sticks in a neat pile and then Jael let me look at the scroll. It was pretty, even for just a scroll. I gave it back to him and he told us all to stand back.

We got back a few feet, and Geoffrey grabbed my hand. Normally I wouldn't let him do that, but it was pretty scary out in the middle of woods and I didn't know if Jael had any idea how to work the scroll. I guess he did because a second later he threw it at the pile of sticks. A burst of fire came from nowhere! It made a loud popping sound and then the sticks started to glow. It had worked! They caught on fire. I was impressed.

We all sat down around the fire and waited. Jeanette shivered again and I gave her my jacket. Father told me that knights always take care of women first. She smiled at me so I sat next to her. Not a minute later and Geoffrey started to cry. He was tired or hungry or something. It's hard to tell because he always cries. I tried to quiet him but he wouldn't stop. So I took him away from the rest of them and told him that he had to be a big boy because he would scare the girls. He stopped and I wiped his face. I gave him a pat on the head like Father does to me. Then we started back.

When we were walking back to the group, he said he had to pee. I'm really glad he doesn't wear diapers anymore. He used to smell so bad in them. So, I brought him to a tree and told him to pee. He shook his head and wouldn't untie his pants. I guess he was nervous being in the woods and all. So I told him I'd pee first, to show him that it was fine and nothing bad would happen. I did, and then he finally peed after a few minutes. I was glad that was over because it was really weird showing him how to pee on a tree. I guess that's how Father felt when he showed me.

After that, Geoff and I went back to the spot where Jael and the girls were. The fire smelled good, and helped me keep track of where we were. But when we got there, we were in for a big surprise. A funny looking man was hanging from a tree. He was upside down and he had wings, so maybe he wasn't a man. He also had only one eye. The other was covered with a piece of cloth. He was very scary. Geoff screamed, and I saw that the girls were holding each other. Jael didn't look too scared, though. I dragged Geoff behind me and moved us closer to our group. I wasn't going to let this thing hurt my friends.

The creature swung down from the tree. He landed on his feet and spread his wings out. He had ugly feet. Like bird's feet. He smelled the top of Jael's head and smirked. His voice was really rough. "You kids gave the whole town a good scare! A scare good enough for the reaper!"

"Are you going to kill us?" Charlotte asked. She sounded like she had been crying.

The thing cackled. "No. No. Not today at least."

"Can you show us the way back to the village?" Jael asked.

"Can but won't," the thing replied as it sat down next to him.

"Why not?" Jael asked as he tried to back away from the creature.

"You'll be found soon. I'll stay in case something attacks. Lots of hungry creatures now that it's Harvest."

"Please take us home, Mr.—" Jeanette begged.

"Landis," he said. "No Mister."

"Please, Landis." That was Charlotte.

"Nope nope nope!" he said as he shook his head. "You'll be found faster if we stay here." He looked at me and then Jael. "People are on their way."

I brought Geoff over to the fire and we sat down. The girls relaxed a little bit, but I could tell that they were still scared. I was. I looked over at Landis. He seemed to be really interested in Jael. Every few minutes he'd sniff him. Finally my friend said, "What are you doing?"

Landis laughed and then said, "I knew it! Little Haystack!"

Jael moved away from him and came to sit near me. My friend didn't seem scared, but rather annoyed. I would be annoyed too if someone kept sniffing my head.

Landis slapped his hands together. "I'll tell you kids a story! You'll feel better after a story!"

None of us said anything. We all just sorta looked into the fire.

"Let's see…what kind of story to tell? Scary? Not so scary?"

Jael looked at Geoffrey who was still clutching my hand so hard that it was turning white. "Not so scary would be best, I think."

"Hehhehhehhh. All right. Not so scary it is." Landis said as he lay down on his stomach and looked right into the fire. He spread his wings up behind him, and they made very creepy shadows. I bet he would have made a great dragon the other night when Jael and I got in trouble.

"Thank you," Charlotte said in a tiny voice. It would have been fun to see her scared except I was scared myself.

"Well, this is the story of Fenrir. He was a big wolf. He was so big that his jaws went from the earth to the sky."

"No wolf is that big," Jael said.

"Fenrir was. He was a different kind of wolf. Be quiet now, Little Haystack."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Landis just laughed with a really crazy laugh and then continued his wolf story. "The people who lived on the earth were afraid of him. They wondered if he would eat the sky. So, they decided to tie him up and muzzle him. The people knew they couldn't do this alone, so they called on the gods to help.

"The gods told the people to lure Fenrir to the ocean. So the people did that. They offered horses, cows, sheep, and other animals that Fenrir liked to eat. The wolf made his way following the people's food. When he got to the ocean, Rivkan, the sea god, caught him in a net.

"Fenrir struggled against the net. He pulled and pulled and he and Rivkan fought under the oceans for seven nights. The waves were so strong that they flooded much of the world. Many people died. But when the fight was over, neither had won.

"So Rivkan, who was one of the most powerful gods, made a bargain with Fenrir. He told Fenrir he could live underwater with him as long as he didn't bother the people any more. Fenrir agreed on one condition. He said he wanted to be able to go up at night and look at the stars. Rivkan agreed. And so, every night you see Fenrir's jaws when he blocks out part of the moon as he gazes at the stars. Sometimes he doesn't open his mouth and other times he grins too much at the beautiful sky, so the moon is full or gone. But he has learned that people count on him to set their calendars by, so he's much more careful now."

"That was a nice story, Landis," I said. "Where did you hear it?"

"Around. I go different places a lot. But there's more to the story, too."

"Oh?" Jael asked. He sounded really interested.

"Yup, yup. Fenrir and Rivkan don't get along very well, so at least twice a day they wrestle. The oceans swell and then when they stop fighting, they draw back. It's a constant battle under there. I wouldn't want to fall into the sea!"

Jael started to ask a question, but then I heard shouts of my name. It was Uncle Borus! I called back, "Over here!"

He kept calling for me and Jael, so we kept shouting back at him. I guess my friend forgot what he was going to ask Landis. Eventually, my uncle came upon us. By the time he rode into our camp, Landis was gone. I didn't even see him leave.

My uncle yelled out into the woods, "I've found them!" He shouted it again. He was really loud. Then he dismounted and walked over to us. Stratus just stood there. He was a good horse even if he's mean when he's being fed.

"You kids all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We're fine."

I looked at Jael, and I think he was pondering the same thing I was—should we tell him about Landis or will he think we're crazy?

Then I heard more horses approach. First came Mother and Father and Nash. My parents both jumped off their horses and ran over to Geoff and me. I was sure I was going to get fussed at, but I didn't. They gave us lots of hugs and kisses, and Nash made a really shrill whistle into the dark. Mother checked on the girls. They said they were fine. She gave them a hug, too.

Then Jael's parents arrived with Lord Roland. I didn't know his mother could ride, but I guess so. She was on one of those stupid carriage horses. She climbed down off that big horse and he ran towards her. Lord Salome dismounted and gave him a hug, too. He didn't get fussed at either.

After all the hugs and kisses and other sissy things, Father said, "What possessed you to travel into the woods alone, son?"

I knew it. I knew I would get it, but I didn't want to tattle on Jael losing that medal he's so proud of. So I lied. "Well, I wanted to show Jael the woods and—"

"No," my friend said behind me. He looked at his parents and then at mine. "It was my fault, Percival. I'm sorry."

"I hope you have an explanation for your actions," Lord Salome said to him. I guess I wasn't the only one who was going to get fussed at.

Jael looked at everyone and said quietly, "I lost the medallion you gave me, Father. I think it broke when I fell off the horse yesterday. So I asked Ryan and Charlotte to take me into the woods to find it. I didn't mean to cause anyone any harm. I'm sorry that I lost it. And I'm sorry that I caused everyone such problems."

I was impressed with how my friend could talk to people like that. I'd probably have stumbled over all my words with all those people watching.

My mother gave me a dirty look. I knew she was mad that I lied, probably more mad than she was that we took off into the woods. Then Lord Salome put a hand on Jael's shoulder. "I'm proud of you for telling me the truth, but you will still be punished for putting your mother, Lady Chris, myself and everyone else through all this trouble to find you." He paused and then gave everyone a little smile. "But you didn't lose the medallion."

My friend looked at his father. "Yes I did. It's gone."

"It fell off when you did, but I just put it in my pocket." He pulled it out and gave it back to Jael.

Jael stared at the thing and then put it back on. I really felt stupid now. We went on an adventure and did nothing but get lost. I knew I would get in trouble, too. I figured it would be corn again.

Then Catman Nash clapped his hands and turned his horse around. His voice still bothered me. "Let's hurry up and get these kids back. I'd hate to miss any more of the party we've been preparing for all day!"

* * *

Back at my house there was a ton of people. A skinny man who was pretty young seemed to be in charge of the people there. He had boring brown hair and looked very normal. A blonde woman with long hair hung onto his arm. She laughed a lot and she was pretty. They were keeping everyone entertained, I guess.

The creepy man who scared us in the woods was there, and so was Landis. They stood near the fireplace for most of the night. Jael and I made sure to avoid both of them, mostly because my friend didn't want to get sniffed again and the Zombie man still looked scary. But Lady Ardeth spent a good amount of time talking to both of them and kept trying to bring us over there.

The strange people had moved all the furniture around and brought in lots of extra chairs and benches. There were so many people I clung to my uncle's leg. He told me not to be afraid that these were all of our allies. I only recognized Holiness. He sat at the table and looked bored, so my uncle went and talked to him. The two of them started to play with money and dice. It was really fun to watch, and they let Jael and I roll for them a few times until Lord Salome came over and took us away. He gave Uncle Borus a really mean look, but didn't say anything.

Then the food came out. There was so much food and so many people, elves, dog-men and even two lizards. I wasn't sure of them at first, but they seemed very nice, and their voices were really raspy. Father seemed especially happy to see them. He walked over to them and introduced me.

"Chief Dupa, Warrior Shiba, this is my son, Ryan."

The two lizards nodded to me. I just smiled at them.

Father said in a really formal voice, "I'm honored that you are here. I realize our races may not always see eye to eye, but I thank you for making the long journey to my home."

"The pleasure was ours," the lizard with a crown of purple feathers said. "Any chance to meet a fellow warrior off the battlefield is a moment to be cherished."

They talked a few more minutes, but I walked away. Father made sure they were comfortable the entire night, though. He even brought a bench without a back on it from the yard. I guess the backs are hard to use when you have a tail.

Jael walked up next to me. He had his medallion back on, and he said, "Isn't this amazing?"

"Huh?"

"All of these people helped our parents in the war."

"I know that." I really didn't, but he didn't have to know that.

"It's amazing the variety of people there are."

"Yes," a voice from behind us said. "It is."

I turned around and saw a boy with skin like Jael's. He had blond hair with black tips and he was dressed in a simple traveling outfit. He smiled at us.

"Who are you?"

The boy said, "No one important."

Jael asked, "Are you a Karayan?"

He thought for a moment. "Not tonight. Tonight I'm just Hugo."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Someday, you'll understand," he said as he walked over to my mother. He gave her a hug and they talked for awhile.

The whole night was like that. People just coming into the house and talking and eating, but most of them ignored me. My parents looked very happy, even as it got to be late. When everyone finally left, Jael and I went to bed. I didn't have to make such a big fort because the girls weren't there, but I did my best to make a great fort because Jael would be leaving in the morning. I didn't want my friend to go, but I knew he had to. We were so exhausted we just fell asleep, even though I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to make a pact. But that would have to wait until morning.


	5. Epilogue

_**Harvest Days  
**_**Epilogue**

* * *

Morning came and it was time for my friend to leave. We all ate breakfast, and then the knights went outside to get their horses ready. Except Father. He stayed in and helped Mother clean up after breakfast. He didn't say much of anything to her, though.

Then Lord Salome came back inside and said the horses were put to, and it was time to go. Jael took his pack and I walked him outside. The adults said their good-byes and he and I walked over to his father's carriage.

"Well, I had fun, Ryan."

"Me too."

I offered him my hand the way that the knights do when it's important. He took it and we smiled at each other. "Maybe you can come back next year."

"Maybe. Or maybe you can come to my house for Yule."

"Yeah, that would be fun."

We sorta stared off at the adults for a few minutes and then he said, "I know we'll see each other again."

"We should make it a pact."

"We should."

"How do we do that?"

"I think we just did by saying it."

Lord Salome walked up to us and gave me a pat on the head. "Be a good boy, Ryan," he said. Why does everyone always tell me to be good?

Then he said to Jael, "Ready? I'll need you up front again."

"Yes sir!" My friend said as he rushed to the steps of the carriage.

There was some more waving and well-wishes. Then Jael snapped the whip and the horses trotted away. I watched them until they disappeared. When I turned around, I got a big surprise. Father was still there!

He smiled at me. "Well, I've been granted an extra week of leave. It must have been your mother's cooking!"

I looked at him. "But Mother's cooking is—"

She was right behind me, but I didn't know that. He cut me off. "Wonderful!"

"Don't lie, Percy," she said with a laugh.

"It's not really lie."

"Yes, it is."

Father laughed again. "Come on, Ryan. Let's all go for a ride."

Even though I already missed my friend, I couldn't say no to that!

* * *

_Eleven years later, I still hold the memories of that Harvest most dear. My new friend, my best friend, and his family made it special. I learned quite a bit, as I grew older. I learned that Charlotte wasn't annoying and that her father wasn't much of a man. I learned that "three sheets to the wind" meant drunk. I learned that Uncle Borus loves my mother more than he loves himself. I learned that Geoffrey would stop crying and grow up to be a good friend, and I learned that sometimes a shred of hope can bring forth a miracle._

_And with all that, the words of Hugo rang true and provided me with the most valuable lesson as I followed in my parents' footsteps and enrolled in the military academy. I began to realize what he meant by just being himself that night. There was no race, no war, and no anger in that house that night. We were just people. A group of people, from all walks of life, from different countries, from different races, who came together and celebrated the most important of Sadie's gifts—each other._

_There were no disagreements, no politics, and no hatred that night—just love and kindness for our fellow men. To this day, I wish I could go back to the tiny house in the back of that meager cornfield, where all those people gathered to enjoy each other, and where I met my best friend. _

_P. Ryan Fraulein II_

_In Solis 493_

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to Alastair, AJ, Catherine Rain, MercWanderer and Sam-Chan for their wonderful beta-reading services on various phases of this story. 


End file.
